A gobo is a metal, plastic, glass, ink, etching, or other obstruction pattern that positioned inside or in front of a light source to control the shape of the emitted light by producing patterns of light and shadow. In theatrical lighting, the term refers to a device placed at the point of focus between the source of illumination and an optical lens. This placement is critical to enable the production of a crisp, sharp edged pattern or design. The gobo blocks certain light rays, certain wavelengths of light, or certain colors of light, in a determined pattern or manner, while the optical lens focuses light rays. Conventional gobo projectors do not have a dual purpose of bringing the gobo image in and out of focus so the user can use the gobo projector as a flashlight when the gobo image is out of focus.
The use of a flashlight or other illumination device attached to a firearm to provide illumination in low light or dark environments is well known. It is also well known to attach a laser to a firearm to project a dot onto a target, thereby indicating a relative point of impact of a round fired from the firearm. However, each of these solutions have various shortcomings. A flashlight is capable of illuminating a target, but does not indicate a relative point of impact of a round fired from the firearm. A laser does not enable a user to clearly see a large portion or the entirety of a target, as well as at least a portion of the area around the target.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved gobo projection targeting device that projects a focused image on a target. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the gobo projection targeting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of projecting a focused image on a target.